


Downpour

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Rain, can be read as romantic madakana but not necessarily, late night visit from kanata-san, the focus is more on their bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: There's a first time for everything, including sleepovers.





	Downpour

When Kanata shows up at his door at midnight, soaked from the torrential downpour outside, Madara doesn’t hesitate to let him inside.

Sure, it’s the first time something like this had happened, but he had never considered himself someone who froze at something new. The other boy is silent as he follows Madara, though he at least has the decently to take off his shoes at the entrance, and Madara thanks his parents internally that their house has floorboards and not carpet, with how Kanata leaves slight wet marks behind as he walks. Taking a detour to grab a towel for his drenched companion, Madara’s movements stutter as he notices that Kanata is no longer following him. The panic only lasts a couple seconds once he spots the trail that’s been left behind.

He lets out a small huff of amusement. Despite having not been over to Madara’s before, Kanata still managed to wander off in the direction of his room, huh?

Madara enters his room with no hesitation, and is only mildly surprised to see that Kanata had the decency to not lie down on anything yet. He looks strangely _lost_ , Madara notes. It’s awfully similar to how Kanata used to act, and that realisation causes Madara’s chest to clench painfully.

He distracts himself by throwing the towel at Kanata, relishing in the way his expression finally shows something other than neutrality as he fumbles to catch it.

“Kanata-san, you _do_ realise you have to change out of those clothes if you’re staying the night, right?” Madara eyes him with a slightly exasperated gaze. Kanata jolts.

“Stay the night?” The tone in which it is said makes Madara’s brow furrowed. He supposed he _had_ just assumed but…

“You’re not?”

Kanata grimaced, and his eyes darted towards the door.  

“....Actually, I don’t think I ‘am’ going to stay. I will be on my ‘way’, then-“ As soon as he had heard the first half of the sentence, Madara had already begun to cross the room to cut Kanata off.

Wordlessly, Madara begins to properly bundle Kanata in the towel. He ignores the half-hearted complaints that Kanata throws at him. It’s not like the other boy is trying to put up much of a fight besides verbally. Once cocooned, Madara lightly shoves Kanata closer to his drawers.

“Pick anything you feel like wearing! It’ll all probably fit you, so~”

While he leaves Kanata to get himself changed, Madara plops himself down on his bed, fiddling and undoing his hair. He hadn’t really gotten ready to go sleep beyond what he was wearing before Kanata came, so he might as well do the bare minimum now.

It’s not long before he feels the mattress sink alongside where he’s sitting. Neither of them say anything to each other for a couple minutes, though Kanata’s hand manages to find Madara’s own, tentatively hovering before resting atop. A couple more minutes of silence, before Madara feels it’s time to break it.

“Right!” Kanata beside him flinches. “It’s fairly late, so I’ll be turning off the light, then. Get yourself comfy in bed~♪ I don’t have any spare mattresses or the like, so you’re stuck with resting next to Mama!” It’s a completely bold-faced lie to say that they don’t have any spare mattresses, Madara thinks as he grins sunnily to Kanata, getting off the bed to flick the switch off.

Kanata’s never slept over Madara’s though, so what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

After turning the lights off, it’s easy to make his way back to his bed, considering he knows where everything is located. It’s not hard to spot the lump under the blanket either, so he makes sure to get under the blanket from the other side of the bed.

Crawling under, his body gravitates to the other heat source underneath. Kanata doesn’t radiate much heat, but it’s still a warm respite from the winter chill that permeates his room. 

A testament to how drained Kanata must be, he neither says nor does anything, only grumbling a bit when Madara snuggles up behind him. The brunette doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the other boy’s waist, either, once he finds no resistance.

Madara listens as Kanata’s breathing, which had initially been shallow, slowly evens out, sleep taking ahold.

He’ll make sure to ask what brought Kanata to _his_ house of all things at such a time, in the morning. For now, though, Madara is content with the weakness that the other is showing him.

Madara’s lips quirked a bit as he felt his arms being tugged to fit tighter around the waist it encircled. An unconscious craving for affection, maybe? Leaning over, he presses a kiss to Kanata’s cheek, before nuzzling into the boy’s back. Even after being drenched by the downpour outside, he still smelled like the ocean. Madara lets his eyes shut, the familiar scent lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i felt the urge to write these two, so i did TT i really love madakana, and madara+kanata's bond in general... they're so soft, and i hope i managed to convey that here!!!! thank you for reading!!


End file.
